Minerva Stullwater
by Pickler96
Summary: What if someone else went to the prof's house and Narnia with the pevensies? Here is that story. subject to be edited**


**A/N: This is sorta like a Prologue but not really because it could also be considered a chapter, but I'm using it as a prologue. It is also movie based at the moment because it has been forever since I have read ****The Chronicles of Narnia**** so it is subject to change so that it fits the book more. But I won't be checking it out until tomorrow so I need some time to read it which could take me about ahh… two days then I will need time to make the updates so if it was to be changed, which I think it will, it will be changed sometime next week. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Chronicles of Narnia**** nor do I think I ever will, I also do not own Any of the characters except my own.**

**Summary: Another child was sent to live with the professor, Minerva Stullwater. She goes on the journey to Narnia with them. **

**Oh and my Dwarf friend Gerald reminded that out of all the characters, Edmund is by far my favorite. I mean come on how can you not love him? He made a complete character change, he fell backwards off a tower and onto a griffin, he went completely B.A. on the white witch, twice and you have to agree the guy who played him in the movie was completely hot and perfect to play him.**

**Signed:**

**Pickler96 and Gerald the Dwarf (or as he prefers the height challenged)**

The platform bus with noise. Packed with mothers saying goodbye to their children. The bombs were moving closer. About two weeks ago signs started going up, advertising how the country was safe for children. At first no one believed it. No mother wanted to separate her family more. After all the majority of England's men had been called into the military. But as more and more bombs hit closer to home, to London and none going off in the countryside. It became apparent, London was no longer safe. Everyday more and more mothers were sending away their children.

The station manager, a very high rank rarely held by women, made her way through the crowd, for she was also a mother sending away her only child. A girl at the age of ten. Minerva, was her name, was a very bright girl for her age. Her father taught at an all boy's boarding school, where she studied instead of going to an all girl's boarding school. She was lucky, because her father was a teacher; he was not drafted into the military.

Minerva bumped into a boy around her age "Sorry," she mumbled before she was pulled away. When they were right by the dull green and cream car, her mom knelt in her dark uniform. She fussed with Minerva's overcoat a little more before tying a tag that read:

Name: Minerva Stullwater Age: 10 Departure: London

Destination: Professor Digory Kirke

When she finished she rested a hand on her cheek, brushing her golden curls behind her ear.

Minerva looked like both of her parents. Her mom has ginger colored curly hair. Brown eyes and a short and stout frame. Her dad is tall with brown straight hair and green eyes. Minerva is tall and lanky with blond curly hair and green eyes.

"Now Minerva" Her mom started. "You need to be a good girl for Professor Kirke." She paused for a moment wiping her eyes. Taking off her locket from around her neck. "Here" She placed it around Minerva's neck. "Keep it to remind you of home while you're having fun in the country."

"I don't wanna go." Minerva sniffed. "I want to stay here with you and dad."

"I know sweetie. But we will be reunited soon enough." A station master blew the whistle that stated the train would be leaving soon. Hugging her for the last time. "Bye."

Minerva Climbed into the car and passed many rooms that were already full. She came across one with only two children in it. She opened up the door and walked in. The two looked up at her briefly before looking back down at their hands. She stood on the tips of her toes and barely got her suitcase too reach the shelf.

"Here Let me get that." A male voice said behind her. Two hands pushed her suitcase back.

"Thank you." She said before taking the seat nearest the door on the side the two kids were sitting on.

This is the story of the four Pevensies, Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy and Minerva Stullwater as they save a magical world from an evil ruler and an endless winter.


End file.
